Hot 'N Cold
by Kalliope Adhara
Summary: En Jacksonville los termómetros rozan los veinticinco grados, pero entre los brazos de Edward, Bella podría creer que no ha salido de Forks - Oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **yo soy yo, tú eres tú y ella es ella. Ella es Meyer y se ha forrado con los libros. Yo soy una ficker que utiliza su tiempo y su imaginación como buenamente puede. Y espero que tú no seas un plagiador con menos vergüenza que Ana Obregón en "Mira quién baila". He dicho._

El título del fic corresponde a la canción de **Katy Perry** que se llama igual. De hecho la idea me vino cuando la estaba escuchando en el tren.

* * *

**Hot (i)**

El calor en Jacksonville es asfixiante.

El sol azota los cuerpos sin clemencia y gotas de sudor resbalan por la espalda de Bella. Ha pasado el día con Renée, paseando sin prisa de un lado a otro y charlando de cosas intrascendentes. Bella le habla de las clases, del último libro que ha leído y de cómo la incapacidad culinaria de Charlie parece no tener límite. Renée le cuenta que estuvo a punto de hacerse un tatuaje (y aunque no lo diga, Bella sospecha que la palabra _Phil_ y un corazón rojo entraban en la alocada idea de su madre) y mil anécdotas de su vida diaria. Está anocheciendo cuando cruzan la puerta del apartamento de Renée. Edward sale a su encuentro con una sonrisa radiante en los labios y les pregunta por el día. Preparan una ensalada y carne y Bella no se explica cómo puede hacer desparecer la comida con tanta naturalidad _(y ser capaz de felicitar a Renée con aparente sinceridad por la salsa de la carne)_.

Se hace tarde y Renée, con un bostezo, insta a Bella a preparar el sofá-cama para Edward. Bella se encoge mentalmente de hombros, sabiendo que a él poco le importaría pasarse las próximas horas tal y cómo está ahora, sentando cómodamente en la silla del comedor. Se despiden con un casto beso en los labios y él va a ponerse un inútil pijama en el baño.

_(El calor del aire parece querer ahogar a Bella entre las sábanas)_

**Cold (i)**

Llora. Estirada en el suelo, como una muñeca a la que hubieran tirado sin cuidado alguno. Y el verde la rodea, verde por todas partes, en los árboles, los arbustos y las hojas caídas al suelo. Incluso el aire le parece verde, denso, difícil de respirar. Quizás es por eso que se ahoga, que entre sollozo y sollozo no puede coger aire. O quizás es porque está sola y lo sabe, porque sabe que ese bosque, sin él, ya no tiene ni una pizca de magia. Y ella sigue allí, una cáscara vacía, mortal, débil, humana hasta el último de sus días. No puede parar de llorar, temblando incontrolablemente mientras siente que el bosque la absorbe con lentitud, hundiéndose en la maleza…

- Bella, cielo, no llores. Era todo una pesadilla. Ya ha pasado, tranquila.

Las lágrimas le empapan la cara y por un instante siente que los brazos fríos que la envuelven quieren llevarla bajo tierra, enterrarla bajo el manto de hojas del bosque. Pero la confusión sólo dura un momento, porque se da cuenta de que no está en el bosque y que ni siquiera está en Forks. Y que Edward está frente a ella, mirándola con preocupación mientras le pone una mano tranquilizadora en la mejilla. Y recuerda de golpe que él ha vuelto y que prometió no volver a dejarla jamás. Se aferra más a él, apretándose con fuerza y lo besa, estampando la boca contra la de él como si quisiera asegurase de que es real.

_(El frío se expande desde el corazón y__, por una vez, Bella siente que sus temperaturas coinciden)_

**Hot (ii)**

El beso toma por sorpresa a Edward, pero reacciona rápido y aferra a Bella más fuerte, abriendo un poco los labios. La lengua de Bella es caliente contra la suya y se mueve por su boca como no lo había hecho nunca. Sus caras están pegadas, tan pegadas como pueden, y Edward nota las lágrimas de Bella deshaciéndose una a una por su contacto, dejándoles los rostros húmedos. Él respira y huele el olor inconfundible de la sal.

Y Bella lo sigue besando con fuerza, imponiéndose, y a Edward le parece que quiere marcar cada milímetro de su boca de su propiedad. _Como si no lo fuera des del primer beso_ piensa mientras intenta calmarla ralentizando el ritmo de su lengua. Pero Bella no se detiene y parece que la lentitud de él sólo la empuje a atacar su boca con más ímpetu. Y entonces, cuando ella necesita detenerse un instante para coger una bocanada de aire, sus miradas se encuentran. Y el torbellino que ve Edward en sus ojos marrones parece derribar una nueva barrera en su autocontrol. Ahora cuando Bella vuelve a fundir sus bocas su ritmo es acelerado, igualando al de ella. Y a partir de ese momento en que Edward cede a su abrazo firme, todo se vuelve confuso y rápido. Las manos rozan los cuerpos y entre leves jadeos Bella termina encima de él.

-Edward…

_(En ese instante Bella se si__ente una supernova, con un calor casi cruel instalándose en el lugar exacto en que sus caderas chocan)_

**Cold (ii)**

Lo sabe.

Han llegado a un punto en que su deseo es casi palpable. El mundo se reduce a esa cama, a Bella a horcajadas sobre él, temblando levemente y respirando de forma entrecortada. Y él sabe que sería muy fácil acercarla más a él y quitarle la camiseta con destreza o que menos podría costarle invertir posiciones y tenerla sobre su cuerpo. Sabe que ella no se negaría _(sus manos inquietas y la fuerza de sus muslos le ayudan a hacerse una idea)_. Bajar lentamente sus pantalones y acariciar la piel de su muslo.

Tan fácil. Tan incorrecto.

Y demasiado rápido el control vuelve a él y con un movimiento ágil Bella está tumbada mientras él intenta calmarse a los pies de la cama. La respiración de Bella sigue siendo entrecortada y necesita unos segundos para asimilar lo que acaba de ocurrir. Y luego otro minuto para darse cuenta de lo que podría haber ocurrido. Decide no decir nada, callar mientras su corazón siga martilleando a ese ritmo. Pasan dos minutos. Cinco. Siete y medio más.

-Ya me he calmado, Edward.

Lo dice porque es verdad y porque sabe que él ya habrá empezado a culparse por dejar que las cosas llegaran tan lejos. Lo dice porque lo necesita a su lado, abrazándola, aunque no haya más que castos besos en la frente. Por eso extiende los brazos y le pide en silencio que se acerque. Edward lo piensa un instante, pero no puede negarse al ruego de Bella. En un segundo él vuelve a arroparla entre sus brazos sin decir nada.

No hace falta.

_(En Jacksonville los termómetros rozan los __veinticinco grados, pero entre los brazos de Edward, Bella podría creer que no ha salido de Forks)_

* * *

_**Es raro y hay algo en el estilo que no me convence. Pero la inspiración no es como el cartero, que siempre llama dos veces, así que una aprovecha la oportunidad como buenamente puede.**_

_**Un besote enorme.**_


End file.
